


Why do you love me?

by ewmyname



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Alistair is insecure, Comfort, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-01
Updated: 2015-11-01
Packaged: 2018-04-29 09:03:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5122568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ewmyname/pseuds/ewmyname
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alistair has questions for Elohris about their relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why do you love me?

“Why do you love me?”

“Pardon?” Elohris looked up rather abruptly, raising her brow in confusion. Alistair stared back to her, wringing his hands together. He appeared nervous, almost a little bit scared. 

“What bought this on?”

Alistair had never asked Elohris something like this before, and now she was thoroughly confused. He gulped, before shrugging in reply. Not one to accept this, Elohris put the book she had been reading down beside her. She held out her hands and beckoned him closer. Alistair shuffled across their shared bed, and took her hands. Elohris stared into his eyes, and took in a deep breath. This was a nuance of hers, something she always did when she was deathly serious. It had put off a few people at first, especially Sten and Ogrhen, considering how emotionally stifled she is. It was extremely strange for them to see their grumpy friend hold hands with her friends when being serious.

“Speak to me Alistair.” She squeezed his hands, giving him reassurance to her seriousness in hearing his mind.

“I just... Wouldn’t you be better off with someone not like me? Maybe Zevran or Leliana? We’re like chalk and cheese. I _really_ like cheese but those things don’t go well together.” Alistair spat out his thoughts, everything coming out in a rush. 

Elohris stared at him for a moment, before she burst into laughter. Alistair’s eyes widened, and he gaped at her.

“I’m being serious Elohris!” Elohris had never laughed in such a situation before. She did look magical he would admit, very bright and happy. But this was not the situation!

“I’m so sorry Alistair but, I just want to know. Why you think I’d be suited for those two more than you?” Elohris spoke as soon as she stopped laughing, letting go of him briefly to wipe her eyes. “If I were to be in a relationship with someone like myself it would be Morrigan or Sten. And I would continuously butt heads with both of them.” 

“But... Zevran is so _suave_ and he flirts with you a lot, and Leliana likes to kill things like you do. I just make jokes and act silly. We don’t seem to have much in common.” Alistair sighed, sinking into his tunic a little. Elohris chuckled quietly, before reaching up to gently cup his cheek.

“Alistair Theirin, I love you because of who you are. Sure, Zevran may be suave and flirtatious but all it is, is just friendly banter between friends. And yes I may enjoy killing a bit more than you, but that does not mean I feel the desires that Leliana does. Whatever made you come to this conclusion?”

“Earlier at the dinner... You seemed to be enjoying yourself far more with Zevran and Leliana. You were laughing. You don’t even laugh that much at my jokes... You laugh at my misfortune.” Alistair pouted at her, and Elohris gently patted his cheek.

“I love you very much, it is not defined by how much you make me laugh. And I _do_ laugh. I love you so much Wynne found it necessary to approach me and warn me about what this could bring. I have had Leliana approach me about your performance, as you well know. Alistair, I could _never_ choose someone else other than you. Not in this life, not in the next one. You are my heart. _Ma vhenan_.” 

“Then... What is it that you do love about me?” As Elohris opened her mouth to probably say something along the lines of ‘I love everything!’ Alistair shook his head. “Answer me truthfully.”

“Where do I start Alistair? I love your jokes, and the way you laugh. I love the spike of your hair, the gorgeous grey eyes you have. I love your muscles, they’re _very_ nice to touch.” As she spoke, Elohris leaned forwards to press her lips against his rounded ears. “I love your cute little ears that go red when I touch them. I love how your voice goes up in pitch when I tease you. I love how clumsy you are when we make love, and how awed you look every time I undress like it’s your first time seeing me. I love your big warm hands that I can touch, I cannot explain how much I love _you_.”

Alistair stared at her for a moment, before he sniffled and his eyes watered up. Elohris smiled at him, her eyes full of deep, deep love. 

“You are a woman after my own heart.”

“Of course, _ma vhenan_.”


End file.
